Magical Melee
This page page serves as a guide to fighting with melee while using a magic-based technique or inflicting magic-based damage, specifically as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content or ideas come out in-game. The Basic Concept of Magical Melee Magical melee is the art of channelling a spell that causes magical damage through a weapon or combat style that is typically used exclusively with melee. For example, Korasi's sword is enchanted such that it can produce magical lightning at certain intervals, which, while the attack is a typical sword slash, performs damage as a magical attack that conducts through metal armor. It's fair to say that magical melee is among the most challenging attack styles for a melee fighter to master, since it requires a certain understanding of how to channel and control magic as well as the initial fighting style for the character's weapon of choice. However, once mastered, a magical meleer would have a clear advantage over not only light-armored rangers and swordsmen, but also over heavily armored knights, rendering their metal protection less effective. This is a technique that is going to cause trauma damage; rather than causing piercing or bruising, and depending on the kind of magic associated with the weapon, this will most likely cause widespread bodily damage as a strong electrical shock or heat wave might cause to a body. The defensive strength of this style is dependant on the magical component. In general, this is the most flexible melee style, effective against the largest range of opponents. Offensive Methods for Magic Melee Offensive methods for magic-based melee are complex, as one must have one hand free for charging the spell and another hand holding the weapon. One must also be able to tune out distractions in battle, and then start to prepare the spell. As a result, a normal weapon such as one made of iron will conduct the magic, but hurt you as well. If you're performing a magic-based melee attack, the weapon that serves as a conduit will need to conduct magic in a way that favors you. Some weapons are enchanted to convert simple magic energy into a specific element, which makes them easier to use. These are some of the best things to use for this art, as a sword that converts magic energy charged into it to Wind will be able to have very good knockback power. *Arcane arc - By charging a weapon with a blade's edge with magic energy, and have the magic be mostly concentrated around the edge, the caster can then give a strong swing with the weapon. The result is the slash being magnified so that the the magic charged up comes spewing outward, increasing the length of the slash by multiple meters. A high-powered spell would be recommended for this, or magic of large volume as this would be an area-covering attack. A smarter combatant would charge their weapon in this fashion, and then make a swing to block their opponent's own weapon. The magical element would spew forth in the process, hitting the opponent while the weapons blocked eachother. (This technique could be done without a weapon with a blade edge, but such a weapon provides a good example.) Defending against Magic-Based Melee Attacks Eat fried chicken from KFC Magic Melee Weapons This is a list of all melee weapons in Runescape that can be used with the magic melee technique. Not all listed weapons are ideal for the strategy, but may still be used. *Staves *Enchanted Weapons *Magically charged body parts Magical Melee Creatures This is a list of beasts, for reference, known to attack with magical melee. *Banshee *Pyrefiend *Killerwatt *Might Banshee *Zygomite *Cave Horror *Jelly *Nomad *Chaos Dwogre *Catablepon *Cycllossus *Monk of Zamorak *Nex Common Mistakes This category addresses traits or actions that players, often new ones, give their magic-style melee fighting characters but that aren't actually accurate or otherwise realistic scenarios for someone using this attack style. *Please contribute Other *None yet Category:Guides Category:Melee Category:Combat Category:Magic